When The Times Flies
by a n g e l i c o r p s e
Summary: Tamaki remembers his past influences on others, Haruhi now Tamaki's girlfriend has to be between family and romance. Could the both of them manage the relationship? The Host members have to try to make things work for the couple, will it last?


**I don't own any rights to the characters expect the created characters in the story or own the manga or the anime.**

**Ouran High School Host Club by: Bisco Hatori**

**Disclaimer: This is all after the end of Chapter 80 and onwards...nothing to do with spoiling the manga series.**

**I hope you enjoy this story because I was reminded after reading Chapter 80 how sweet Haruhi and Tamaki were so cute! **

**So, enjoy the story and sorry for the paragraphs...seriously when I put the file on here it doesn't copy the indentations I placed in the story, so sorry for that.**

**I had some French terms, so you wanted to know what Tamaki, his mother and his cousin Alaina said then check the bottom to find out what they have said.***

**[[I have to edit the story to put this information, guys...]]**

**

* * *

**

_**A new beginning…the two seem to have understood each other as they go their separate ways after one year later…**_

Looking at the front steps of Ouran Academy before he graduates this year from this place that he started his new life and meeting new friends and gaining a new love in his life. He looks content and moved by leaving this place he called his second home and family. He heard footsteps coming towards his direction and the sudden touch on his left shoulder got his focus away from the school. A young man with glasses came with his Ouran Academy uniform with his notebook in his right arm tapped his shoulder to gain his attention. All the young man did was sighs at the building and remembered all of the memories that surrounded this school from his first day to his graduation day, it bothered him to leave.

The young man with glasses taps again and says, "Tamaki, let's go we have to get our diplomas today, and your girlfriend will be waiting for you there." He turned around and smiled at the young man with glasses and answered, "Kyouya, what do you think about leaving this grand ole Ouran Academy?" Kyouya writes down in his notebook about his thoughts but then Tamaki closes it in front of his face, "Please tell me what do you think…and be honest." Kyouya adjusts his glasses and puts his notebook under his right arm and reminisces with Tamaki, "I will miss all the memories Tamaki, and the Host Club as well, we have been though thick and thin, and just though it all you met the love of your life." Tamaki smiles and looks to the sky and just thinks about everything that crossed his mind. Kyouya grabs Tamaki's left arm and drags him to the car, "We have to get to the Queen Victorian Hotel before noon, so let's get going Tamaki!"

Tamaki gets into the escorted limo with Kyouya and they head towards the Queen Victorian Hotel.

* * *

_**Beginning to understand friendship is a never-ending bond amongst people…**_

Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori and Haruhi were at the entrance of the hotel waiting for Tamaki and Kyouya to make it to the graduation ceremony. Hikaru and Kaoru dressed identical to each with the academy's colors for their tuxedos designed by their mother. Mori and Hunny dressed in their college uniform for respect of course. Then, the infamous _natural _host that really got everyone shocked when they realized that _he _was a _she_, Miss Haruhi Fujioka, her appearance had changed drastically in over a year since everything happened. Haruhi was wearing a long, purple and white dress designed by Hikaru and Kaoru's mother, wearing no make-up and her hair is about 5 inches longer from the haircut in the beginning.

All of the guests looked at her like a princess as she came in the hotel and none of the guests couldn't keep their eyes off of her appearance and the fact she is Tamaki's girlfriend. Hikaru and Kaoru were her escorts inside the building but she was worried about Tamaki and Kyouya and waiting until they got here, "Hikaru, is Tamaki-sempai going to be late for his graduation? I already know they are going to be at least fifteen minutes late." Hikaru chuckled, "It's Tono, remember? He likes to make an entrance." Haruhi looked at Kaoru and looked down so she doesn't look at the attention she was attracting as she was taking her seat in the front row which was reserved for the well-known rich families like Hunny, Mori and the Hitachiin twins.

Hunny looks at the nervous Haruhi wrinkling her 500,000 dollar dress, "it's okay Haru-chan, Kyouya would never make Tama-chan late, I promise that much, okay?" Haruhi got relaxed and waited for the ceremony to begin in twenty minutes. Hikaru reached for his cell phone to call Kyouya's cell phone to see where they were at, "Kyouya, where is Tono?" Kyouya responded back all ticked off, "He is with me of course, he was at the entrance of the Academy and I kidnapped him to come here…well, I exaggerated on the kidnapping more forcing." Hikaru replied back and laughed respectfully, "Oh, oh okay ceremony is about to begin in…ten minutes."

Kyouya looked at his watch on his left arm and looked at the dashboard clock in the limo, "We will be there in five minutes depending on the traffic here, and let Haruhi know that her boyfriend needs her support for this graduation, and Hikaru tell Kaoru to keep a look out of us outside." Hikaru responded quickly, "Right, okay, bye." Hikaru disconnects his cell phone. Kaoru goes up to Hikaru and questions him what did Kyouya say to him.

Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's right ear and Kaoru nodded and left to go outside of the hotel.

* * *

_**Love can never be separated for long…**_

Tamaki and Kyouya make it before noon and rushed out the limo headed inside towards the Queen Victorian Hotel. Kaoru was waiting at the customer service desk waiting for them. Tamaki and Kyouya went upstairs to meet the rest of their graduating class as the ceremony was about to begin in two minutes. Kaoru ran to the audience chamber to tell everyone that they made it safely here. Haruhi got up from the reserved seat and ran upstairs to the big lobby room to see her boyfriend. She ran so fast that the lip gloss was smearing, her curls were messing up a little bit and she kicked off her heels halfway up the stairs.

While Tamaki was getting his gown on, Haruhi appeared into the lobby room running through the crowd of people and bumped into Kyouya, "Where is he sempai? Please where is Tamaki-sempai?" Tamaki heard her voice from the crowd and rushed through it with his gown on. Tamaki stopped to look for her and as Haruhi was searching for Tamaki, she bumped into someone and that someone was René Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine who was looking for his love as well. Tamaki embraced Haruhi into his arms and started crying, "Thank you, Thank you Haruhi. I love you, I love you so much and being away from you was so hard last summer and I wish that I could have spent it with you…" Haruhi smiled and laughed at Tamaki being an idiot in front of his graduating class, "Idiot, I'm not mad at you, you had to spend time with your family and spending three months with them didn't bother me…it was when you stopped calling me, or stopped writing me letters was when I began to worry Tamaki-sempai…"

Tamaki used his finger to stop Haruhi's soft, gentle lips from talking and kissed her for good luck. Haruhi loved it and hugged him and kissed his right cheek for good luck. Tamaki let's go of Haruhi's right hand and smiled at her gallantly. Haruhi walked back downstairs and Hunny and Mori holding her shoes and a personal friend of the family is a professional hairstylist, Miss Megumi Nara. Megumi rushed Haruhi into the girl's restroom and fixed her hair really quickly before the graduation ceremony. Megumi looked at Haruhi and saw so much perfection even though her curls didn't hold up to the standard that she had it done the first time.

Her hair was all over the place with the curls like a one of those collector's dolls that should remained untouched. Hunny and Mori got her into her seat to see her boyfriend. The Master of Ceremonies was none other than Tamaki's father Yuzuru Suoh and his grandmother together introducing the class of Ouran Academy. Kaoru tapped Haruhi's shoulder and saw a woman with long, blonde hair with an elegant sparkling dress came with Tamaki's girl cousin Alaina Thomas who was year older than Tamaki. She was walking hand and hand with Tamaki's mother who was still sick with her disease, Haruhi took a tiny glance back from her seat. Kaoru pointed out her seat, "It's at the balcony part, I heard that the Chairman reserved that spot for her only."

Haruhi turned around and her heart was sinking deeper and deeper as the day went on.

The graduation continued on then they called Kyouya's name to the audience everyone applauded and screamed as he did his Valedictorian speech. Then, minutes later, Tamaki's name was called to the audience and Haruhi sinked deeper into the chair so Tamaki wouldn't see her messed up hair. Tamaki saw Haruhi from the audience and honored himself as the Salutatorian of his class but he also wanted to make another announcement. Tamaki took the microphone from his father as both his parents and his grandmother were shocked on what his speech was going to be. Tamaki, the first thing that came out of his mouth was his mother, Anne Sophie, "I could have never made this far without my mother…she guided me to be the person I am today and now, is formally in union with my father. I'm happy that my mother was doing well and getting the treatment she needs for herself and others…"

Anne Sophie cried in her handkerchief as Alaina was holding her hand for comfort, "but I could never forget grandmother and my own father…they have encouraged me to be a better person when I came here to Japan. And I thank them for making me the person that never had many friends as I do now, but last but not least Haruhi Fujioka. I have been naive when I met you. But, Haruhi, you were the person that broke that barrier and made me realize that I should let anything get the best of me, especially that day at the airport…so Haruhi Fujioka will you…" Then, Haruhi's father Ranka interrupted the ceremony as he came all late for the graduation since he did lie to his daughter Haruhi that he was going to be busy today. He dressed up very feminine screaming to find Haruhi out of 50,000 people that attended this graduation.

Tamaki glanced at his mother then Haruhi and replied to the audience, "Thank you for the support all these years and I hope to have great success in college." Everyone lifted their hats and ran into the ballroom and had a ceremonial graduation dance, the underclassmen girls were dying to dance with Kyouya and Tamaki but you know Tamaki had plans to dance with Haruhi. He saw Haruhi from the distance and didn't care about the hair; he cared for being with her for the night. Tamaki extended his hand to Haruhi and danced off into the night. Haruhi brought up the statement he was going to say to her but was rudely interrupted by her father, "Tamaki-sempai…what were you going to say to me up there?"

Tamaki was in his dream world dancing with Haruhi and ignoring her question, "Are you enjoying this dance?" Haruhi stopped moving and stopped Tamaki too, "What are you trying to tell me?" Then, Anne Sophie and Alaina showed up to interfere with the conversation, "Hello my son, I want you to come to France this summer again with me. As I'm being sick and all cause me to stay away from Japan for a while. Actually, I got a surprise for you…your father wanted to tell you but he thought you would be too old to understand…"

Tamaki is wondering what his mother and father is planning since they are together. His mother lives in France temporarily for her illness that has lessen since almost two years ago. She touched her stomach and grabbed Tamaki's hand to feel it, "A baby…" Tamaki had a blank expression on his face and collapsed in Haruhi's arms. Anne Sophie saw her son collapsed in Haruhi's arms made her seem worried that it was a shock to him, "You are that surprised…my son, you might have a brother or a sister…I hope it's another boy but then I also want a girl too. I cannot be this picky…"

Tamaki got up and saw Haruhi holding him while Alaina was fanning him, "what happened?" Haruhi and Alaina told him at the same time, "your mother is pregnant!" Tamaki fainted again and this time it was at the Main Suoh Mansion in the guest bedroom and Tamaki's mother and father came to check on him, "Is he alright?" Anne Sophie stroked her son's hair and touched his forehead, "He has a fever dear, Yuzuru please do something…" Haruhi came back to the room and gave him medicine and some tea for him. Alaina gave him a washcloth to lower down his temperature.

Anne Sophie left the room with Yuzuru and Alaina to leave Haruhi alone with Tamaki. Tamaki was still unconscious and Haruhi figured he was stressed out from the long ceremony so she stroked his blonde hair from his eyes and was about to leave when she felt a hand touch her skin of her right arm. Tamaki looked up at Haruhi's eyes of be concerned about his health, Tamaki then said, "Haruhi…don't worry about me. My fever will die down eventually, but the graduation and my mother's announcement were just too much for me in one day." Tamaki squeezed Haruhi's hand and pulled it close to his chest, "Please go home tonight with Hunny and Mori-sempai, they will escort you home…"

Haruhi sat down and squeezed Tamaki's hand tightly, she didn't know how to grasp everything that was going on with him, "I'm staying with you because I love you and you are…my best friend Tamaki-sempai!" Haruhi screamed at Tamaki with all her might as he pulled her down towards him for a hug and then he shuts his eyes to rest and whispers, "Thank you Haruhi…I love you too."

* * *

_**The feelings they have are never going to fade…listen to your heart.**_

Alaina was in the living room with Yuzuru and Anne Sophie was talking about the unborn baby and also Tamaki's future. Alaina was getting worried of her cousin that she grew up with as a child. The memories of her and Tamaki to her Tamaki was René back then to her, it was just like yesterday when they were playing outside of the courtyard. It all started when Alaina was 7 years old and Tamaki was about to turn 6 and he was excited for his birthday, "Alaina, what do you think my mother would get me for my birthday?"

Alaina smiled to cover up the illness she knew about Tamaki's mother, "Maybe Japanese fiction books or French coat with your name graved on it." Tamaki turned away and said, "Mother brought so many of those every year for my birthday since I was born…you know my wish is to have a family Alaina like you." Tamaki smiled widely and saw Alaina crying on the ground as she was thinking about her cousin René's mother and her own family. Alaina does have an older brother who died a few years ago due to a rare disease and the only family she has is her father who never pays her any attention after her parents split, her father got remarried and had another little girl named Danielle who was a baby at the time this story happened so she wouldn't recall any of it.

Alaina saw René's innocent and forgiving eyes she continued to cry less and less and rushed into her cousin's arms. René hugs Alaina tightly and closes his eyes to understand what she went through was similar to his predicament, "So, cherish your little sister. Since your father that is my uncle never gives you attention at least you have your step-mother and little sister right?" Alaina looked confused but was trying to understand what he was saying to her, "Look, you have a family here and you can see them every day and unlike me…at least you can see your father. So, tomorrow I will go with you on my birthday to see him." Alaina hugged tighter to her cousin René, "Thank you René…I don't know how to repay you…" He looked at her with sadness but happiness in his face, "You don't owe me anything. Alaina, go see your father, okay?" Alaina nodded and was holding hands with René for the rest of the day until she had to go home.

* * *

_**You need to confront your fears…because telling how you feel is your strength.**_

René and Alaina went to the music executive office to find Mr. Thomas which is Alaina's workaholic father who is never home to know what is going on in life. They went to the receptionist's desk to ask to see him, "Miss…Miss Bouvere, can I go see my father Mister Thomas the CEO of the company, it's an emergency!" Miss Bouvere called the main desk and asked for permission to let them in. She pointed towards the elevator and then said, "He is on the fourteenth floor children and we will have an escort guide you the rest of the way." Alaina and René were holding hands like a bond that could never be broken.

The escort guided them to the CEO's office and there was Alaina's father talking to the big corporations from all over the world. He seemed very angry through the glass windows. He looked out at the window after seeing Alaina and René standing their waving at him to get his attention. Alaina whispered into René's left ear, "Are you sure that he isn't going to get mad?"

He stopped the talking and put his books down and walked out of the office passing Alaina and René. Alaina started to cry and ran out of the building, "Alaina, come back you need to talk to him." René got her arm to stop her from leaving the building with her pinned up frustration of her father's arrogance, "Please Alaina, I-I will talk to him first then whatever you want to say, say it!" Alaina gulped in fear of her father, "Okay René…" René quoted a famous French quote, "Jugez un homme par ses questions plutôt que par ses réponses." Alaina hugged René once more and said, "I can do now. Thanks René for your support. Je peux le faire Merci à vous."

Alaina giggled and went to find her father once again. He was in the conference room looking so mad at the world. Alaina knocked three times and open the door, suddenly her father threw a coffee cup near the door where she was at and got cold coffee on her yellow dress. Her father looked at Alaina in shock and didn't know that it was her. He got a little furious with her presence at his job but he was at the same time relieved that she was here after all.

Alaina's father hugged her tightly and explained what was happening at in his business as Alaina explain her anger to her father, "I understand why you are always busy, but it doesn't give you the right to walk out on Suzanne's life, Danielle's life and especially my life father…I need you, I want you to be home like a father should be for his family. I mean Suzanne always ask me are you coming home or are you okay at work but I don't know how to respond…and Danielle and her missing father, what is happening to Danielle happened to me and my older brother Nicholas. Please come back home…" His face was in awe of how she really explained her anger and frustration on him to understand that he need a normal life and relax for his only family he has got left. He came to Alaina and tried on her tiny shoulder and caressed her and said, "I'm sorry…I will be home with my family…I have been stressed out for months and missing out on my family and my life is such a big mistake I have totally made." René came in and took Alaina's hand to leave the office, "Uncle Thomas sir, see you when you get home."

He smiled at René with the same smile that he gives his sister-in-law mistaking Tamaki for his mother, "I will see you Anne." Mr. Thomas looked at the window towards the great big building in Tokyo and sees nothing was gained to lose your loved ones in your life. The secretary came to call Mr. Thomas into the other conference and says, "I'm going home after the meeting…sorry, I am not working twelve hour days, Serene." Serene escorted him back to the office and went back to her desk to check him off for leave. He ended the meeting with a brief response and left the office.

He went home to see his beautiful wife and his two daughters. René looked at the perfect family he wanted for his mother and knew that one day that time would eventually come for him in time. Alaina came up to her cousin and kissed him on the left cheek, then right then left again, "Thank you René." Alaina skipped to her father's arms while Anne Sophie was behind her son putting her hands on his shoulders, "Mother…I love you." She smiled at her birthday boy that was turning six years old today, "Joyeux anniversaire mon fils, René. Mon beau fils de six ans." He turned around and hugged his sick mother's body, "Thanks mother, for being a mother and a father to me."

She patted his blonde hair and took his hand and walked him into the dining room for his birthday surprise. He suddenly heard a voice from afar and saw a mysterious person with luggage on the floor like he was staying for months, "Father!" He ran to his father's arms and cried and said, "Happy Birthday my son, you are turning six years old and why are you crying like this?" René smiled with tears of joy, "You made my birthday wish complete and you were my present this year." After all that, Alaina never forgot Tamaki's or her cousin René's words to her.

The words were her inspiration for her life and were happy that now her René has found love for himself and realized that Haruhi will always guide him in the right directions in life and hoping that they will last forever.

* * *

**_* Translation notes:_**

**_The French quote in English is: "Judge a man by his questions rather than by his answers."_**

**_Alaina said to him in French: "I can do it, Thank you."_**

**_Anne Sophie telling her son: "Happy Birthday my son, René. He is my beautiful son six years old."_**

****Please Review****


End file.
